Remember Me
by WhisperInMyDreams
Summary: What if you lost everything you ever held dear? Only...you don't remember how you lost it. A story of true friendship in the time of need to pull a loved one from the shadows and back into the light.
1. Chapter 1: Blur

**A/N:** I actually thought of this idea on a night I was coming home from work. We could see a few flashing lights and wondered what was going on. Now here's the strange part…as we passed them, I watched a gurney being lifted into the back of an ambulance and thought "I bet I could work a story around something like that" Like I said, strange.

Now I'm not a heartless person, but it's what my mind thinks about all the time lately. I see something and think "Ooh, story concept!" Clearly, the guy was alright, he was talking to the paramedic. So anywho, I was telling one of my muses, and he started to throw in some ideas as well. This is what we have started. Enjoy 3

**Chapter 1: Blur**

There were bright lights and a lot of talking around him as he first opened his eyes. His skull was on fire and every inch of his body seemed to ache with a burning intensity as he tried to shift his weight. The blur that crossed his vision caused him to blink hard several times in an attempt to better see around him as he tried to turn his head to the side, desperate for some kind of answer as to what exactly was happening.

"Sir, I need you to keep still" came a firm sounding female voice from somewhere over head.

As he tried to wrap his brain around what was going on, all he could focus on was the fact that he was in a lot of pain. He felt a groan rip from his throat as he tried to move one of his legs, but the pain was too intense

.

"Sir, can you tell me your name?" The woman was shining a small flashlight between his eyes as she spoke to him.

With everything he had, the man lay there and began to rack his brain with the question that had been asked.

"_What the hell is going on? Where am I? Why does everything hurt so badly?"_

After not receiving any kind of response, the woman lowered the flashlight and stared ahead of her as if talking to another person that was not in his line of sight. "Vitals are dropping. He's lost a lot of blood we need to get there stat."

"Five more minutes Xion"

He heard a male's voice respond and was aware that the sound of loud sirens was suddenly blaring in his eardrums. He watched as the young woman, Xion she had been called, nodded once as she placed two fingers on the side of his neck and turned her wrist to gaze at her watch.

His eyes were shocked to see the amount of blood that covered her gloved hand when she pulled away from his neck.

"_Is that from me? She said vitals are dropping. Am I dying?"_

He lay there with a series of questions running through his mind, panic had begun to rise in his throat as he found he couldn't speak. He was beginning to gasp for breath, feeling his lungs were on fire with each sharp intake.

The young woman with short dark hair glanced down as she saw his chest heave, his mouth agape, and her bright blue eyes suddenly held a note of worry.

"Hold on, sir" she reached over the top of him, being careful so as to not let any pressure touch his broken frame.

A clear plastic mask was placed over his nose and he winced slightly as a pain shot through his face from the pressure of the tightness around the bridge of his nose, but was relieved when he felt a wash of fresh oxygen easily fill his lungs.

"Talk to me Marly, how much longer?" Xion asked as she held the mask in place.

"We're here" The driver said loudly as he pulled into the emergency entrance of the hospital.

The truck had stopped moving, but he could still hear the blare of the siren as he watched the young woman begin the gather tubes and various medical equipment around them and placed it on his chest. The back of the ambulance was opened and he heard a few more voices join along with the one he had recognized as the driver.

"Hang on" The young woman placed a soft strap over his chest as she turned to stand behind the gurney.

"What's the situation?"

It was a deep male voice that asked the question as he felt his body lift with the gurney as it was lowered out of the back.

"Male. Mid-twenties, motor accident. Internal bleeding, broken leg, collapsed lung and severe head trauma"

"_Head trauma? Accident?" _

He watched through wide eyes as the male that had spoken stood over him with a flashlight, and again it was shown into both of his eyes. The man had bright aqua colored eyes and long silver hair that seemed to be pulled back at the nape of his neck. It was the woman, Xion, that had been talking as she placed her hand on one of the metal bars along the side and he watched as colors and lights flashed and blurred across his vision as he felt the gurney move.

"Were there any other's?" The man with silver hair asked as they walked quickly and wheeled him through the loud and busy halls.

"No. He seemed to have hit a rail and rolled the bike"

He tried to turn his head, but the pain only intensified. The voice had come from the driver of the ambulance. As he moved forward to take a grip on the side of the gurney, he was a bit shocked to see the face of the voice. The man walking next to him had bright pink hair cut in layers that hung to his shoulders. His bright blue eyes glanced down once as he seemed to be checking for something.

"Hold on sir"

There it was again. _"Sir? Why does everyone keep referring to me as sir? I'm not that old"_ His mind began to whirl as he tried to remember _"Am I?"_

"Was there any sort of ID on him?" The silver haired man asked as he watched overhead, a series of double doors drifted past him. He tried to focus on the lights of the ceiling, but the brightness only made him blink more rapidly.

"Not that we could find, but the fire destroyed most of the wreckage" The young woman replied.

"Doctor, we have O.R. 8 prepped and ready for you" A young blonde woman had raced up to the side of the gurney and walked briskly to keep up with them.

"Thank you nurse Namine. Get my staff ready, I need to scrub in" The silver haired man let go of the side of the gurney and turned towards a side door.

As he was pushed into the entrance of the room, a series of loud beeps and buzzing was ringing in his ears. Most he figured from the medical equipment, but some from the confusion heavy in his mind.

"_What is going on? Did he say surgery? Someone answer me dammit!" _

He wanted to scream out, but found that it was still impossible as he tried to open his mouth and felt the plastic of the oxygen mask hit his chin. Another groan ripped painfully from his throat as he heard the few faces around him count to three and his body was lifted from the gurney and onto the cold, hard surface of the operating table.

He was vaguely aware of the fact that he was feeling several needles being shoved into his arms, and winced slightly at the discomfort. He felt cold metal on his chest and figured it must be some kind of cutting device as he suddenly felt the material that had been covering him being torn away. There was a lot of different voices around him, all talking in medical terms that he didn't understand. He was starting to become very scared.

"Sir?"

He felt as the oxygen mask was lifted from his face and a man with blonde hair and acid green eyes was leaning over top of him. He opened his mouth and managed one single word in the form of a raspy whisper.

"Help"

The blonde man nodded once as he began to place a different plastic mask over his nose. "We will. Now I need you to count backwards from 100 for me"

He could feel a slight breeze around his nose and it was cold, as if air was being pushed around the mask.

"_What? Why? What's happening to…?" _

It only took a moment and before he could no longer register what was going on, his eyelids fell and the whole world went black once more.

**A/N: **Okay, so technically, I'm not supposed to be working on this story yet as I promised I would finish up a couple of my other one's first…but this is heavy in my mind and I couldn't resist! Anywho, I'm only posting a taste of what I have so far to see if I get any responses. If I get enough reviews, I'll put more up.

P.S: Know who's P.O.V it is yet? I had my muse stumped and a few of my friends told me I have to write more because they wanna know what happens. So if you want more…you have to let me know *insert evil laugh here* Thanks and Blessed Be!


	2. Chapter 2: The Call

**A/N: **Okay, so I have a general layout of where I'm headed with the story, but I recently started working with different P.O.V ideas. I was wandering around my house and cleaning as I ran chapter ideas and general directions of where I was planning on going with this, and my muse was asking me questions. Of course,_**I**_ know why he got into the accident, but I guess my readers don't.

So then it hit me…I can write a P.O.V from different characters!

Aleia: Well that's genius, self!

Me: Why thank you! Oh, by the way, Aleia here is one of my few muses that doesn't actually wander the house like my friends.

Aleia: I live in her head…and right now it's quite cluttered! *trips over a random file*

Me: Yeah, sorry 'bout that. I have A LOT of new ideas floating around and like 4 main stories I'm working on. 'A Dream in my Heart' is major, 'Ice Cream and Insomnia' is a must finish, and I have tons of concepts for 'The Neon Butterfly'. Plus I recently started working on 'Between the Lines' not to mention the AkuRoku fic I'm collaborating with my other's muses on…I literally have 8 documents open on my laptop and keep adding bits to them at different times.

Aleia: Like I said, clutter. It's a good thing I have an extra-large filing cabinet to organize things in. *starts picking up papers and files to place in large drawers*

Me: And I thank you greatly.

Aleia: Yeah, yeah. Now just get on with the story before people think you're completely insane.

Me:*whispers under breath (not like that's a bad thing, right?)* Alrighty. So here is more to my first shot at writing an angsty storyline. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the character's in this story.

**Chapter 2: The Call**

He sat in front of his laptop and felt as he fingers pushed the keys in a pattern of memory, but his mind was defiantly not focused on the words scrolling across the screen. It was wrapped around the events that had occurred in this very room only a few short hours ago.

As he hit 'Save' and watched the blue light on the top of the screen blink a few times, Roxas sighed loudly. He knew that his mind was not going to let him finish this report, but he had been trying to find something to occupy his time and distract him from thinking of the events that had happened. They had never had a fight like that before.

Sure, they argued from time to time, but what couple didn't? No, this was different. In all the years that he'd known Axel, he had never seen him lose his temper like that.

Never.

It was well known to any of his friends that Axel could lose his cool, his best friend Demyx was very aware of that. But it was always Roxas that was able to calm him down when the situation got a little too heated.

He could place a hand on his shoulder, talk to him in a steady voice as he stared deep into his emerald green eyes and make him relax. Roxas would place a hand soft on his cheek and smile; that was the key. Axel had told him on many accounts that he had the smile of an angel that could make even the darkest of hearts melt. Roxas thought it was sweet but cheesy, so he would start to laugh and to his relief hear Axel's echo in his as they sat and talked about happier topics.

But that wasn't the case tonight. Axel had snapped. He actually lost control of his actions for a split second and Roxas had seen a side of Axel that only his older brother Reno had ever talked about. He'd hoped that he could talk some sense into Axel before he did anything too irrational, but it was too late. He'd grabbed the keys for his bike and stormed out the door, slamming it behind him.

Roxas let his eyes roam over the screen for the fifth time only to realize that he wasn't actually reading any of it. He sighed again as he flipped the top down and placed the device on the coffee table in front of him. His eyes glanced to the wallet and cell phone setting next to the laptop on the other end of the table. They belonged to Axel. In his haste to leave, he didn't grab anything besides his keys. His stomach growled with a pain and he figured it was a mix of nerves and lack of food. The bowl of cereal he had eaten that morning had worn off. With a sigh, he pushed himself to his feet and made his way towards the kitchen.

"He'll be okay" Roxas spoke to himself as he pulled the door to the refrigerator open and reached for a bottle of juice from the top shelf. "He probably just went to talk to Demyx"

Roxas nodded, trying to convince himself that everything was fine as he closed the fridge and opened his orange juice. He tipped the container up and drank deep as he began to make his way back to the living room. The familiar sound of Axel's phone ringing from the table made him grin as he pulled the juice from his lips and bent to pick up the cell. The name read 'Demyx', as he already knew it would, on account to the specific ringtone Axel had set for him.

Figuring it was Axel, calling to say he had left his phone, Roxas answered with a smug tone "Cool yourself down a bit then?"

"Roxas?"

His eyebrows furrowed. Not the voice he was expecting. "Well duh. Who else would it be if Axel is…"

"Where is Axel?"

Roxas was cut off and frowned. "He's with you isn't he?"

"No. Zexion just told me about a really bad motorcycle accident he saw on his way home. He said he couldn't see the face, but the man being hauled into the ambulance had red hair." Demyx spoke really fast and breathy "Rox, tell me he's there with you"

He heard the '_clank_' of the bottle hitting the table before spilling out onto the floor and over his toes, but then his mind just because to buzz. His heartbeat increased as he tried to take in breaths, finding each harder to draw in than the last.

"Roxas? Hey Rox, you still there?" Demyx asked into the phone. "Roxas, talk to me"

Roxas heard the words barely come from his mouth, but he felt as if it couldn't be him. "He's not here Demyx" He drew in a shuddering breath and placed a hand to his lips "He took the bike for a ride"

**A/A/N:** I know this one is a bit short, but I promise that there is more exciting things to come. So, obviously this is an AkuRoku fic and the person from the last chapter was Axel's point of view. My roommate thought it was Cloud because of the motorbike (I have a Cleon in works for that btw) but nope, that was an Axel Accident.

On a personal note, little shout-out to **Yanara126** whom was the first to give this story a review. Thanks and you rock! Hope to have more posted for you and the other readers really soon. Have a Blessed Day!


End file.
